


Осуждающий пост

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы G — PG-13 (2019) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, F/M, M/M, Poetry, трэш, угар и содомия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Написано по заявке: «Как-то Стив Роджерс зашел в пост заявок команды Трешпати и охуел. Хочу его осуждающий пост».





	Осуждающий пост

**Author's Note:**

> Обсценная лексика.

_Штаб-квартира Мстителей.  
Баки, Тони, Фьюри, Наташа, Клинт, Брюс, Тор и Питер, развалившись в креслах и потягивая разные напитки, делают вид, что слушают Стива._

_Стив (с трибуны):_  
Эй, парни... и леди… Ей-богу, ну хватит! Сюжет моей речи банален и прост:  
Зашёл в Пост заявок я к этим... Трэшпати, и в тот же момент охренел в полный рост!

_Старк:_  
Понятно... Похоже, закончим нескоро. Плесни-ка и мне на два пальца, Вдова!  
Ну, Кэп, изложи по порядку ~~(и Тору потом объясни ещё раз или два).~~

_Клинт:_  
Да, Кэп, проясни-ка нам пару моментов — с чего ты решил стартануть на Плутон?

_Стив:_  
Смотрите, вот эти полтыщи комментов — они же про нас…

_Тор:_  
А чего сразу Тор?!

_Все: фейспалмят. Тор: думает пару минут и тоже фейспалмит._

_Питер:_  
О чём это Кэп?

_Брюс, приобнимая Наташу:_  
О каких-то заявках каких-то Трэшпати, я сам не пойму…

_Фьюри:_  
Да ладно, пока нас не кроют хуями…

_Стив:_  
Да хуй там — не кроют, послушайте, ну!!  
Заявка: «Пусть Старк дефлорирует Стива обманом, а тот отомстит за обман».

_Тони (в сторону):_  
А что, это было бы даже красиво…  
_(Стиву):_  
Да, это пизде-е-ец, ты держись там, братан!

_Стив:_  
Да слушайте! «Ванда ужасно готовит и Рамлоу мочит за борщ и гуляш».

_Наташа:_  
А что, для кого-то инфа эта внове? Реально отрава…

_Стив:_  
Ты слушай, Наташ!  
«Стив трахался с Локи, и с Фьюри, и с Пирсом, и с Сэмом, и с Клинтом, и с Тором, и с То...»

_Фьюри:_  
Пожалуй, придётся сегодня напиться…

_Клинт (в сторону):_  
Откуда им знать?!

_Тор:_  
А чего сразу Тор?!

_Стив:_  
Молчи, громовержец! «Т'Чалла со Стивом»…

_Питер:_  
Ага, толерантно!

_Фьюри:_  
Заткнись уже, шкет!

_Наташа:_  
Спокойно, ребята, давайте по пиву?

_Баки:_  
Постой, Хуеплед…

_Стив:_  
КАПИТАН Хуеплед!!

_Баки:_  
Претензий команде ты выкатил тонну…

_Стив:_  
Ты в курсе, кому там придётся РОЖАТЬ?!

_Баки:_  
Но эти заявки им пишут аноны!  
Уйми уже, Пледди, свой жопный пожар! 

_Стив:_  
Да хрен там — аноны! Да им не по силам!  
Проклятые Трэши идут в скайпочат  
И с криками "Так мы ещё не форсились!"  
Ночами заявки строчат и строчат!  
«Грут/Стив»? Нет, серьезно? Ну вы и загнули!  
Ору ~~как на Баки~~ нет, как на духу:  
Эй, Марвелтрэшпати, вы там ~~еба~~ трэшанулись?  
Всё это оттрахать — отвалится хуй!

_Наташа (в сторону):_  
Подумаешь, горе!

_Клинт:_  
Не хочешь — не трахай!

_Питер:_  
Наплюй и забей!

_Тони:_  
Это просто игра!

_Брюс:_  
Аноны резвятся…

_Тор:_  
Да шли их всех на хуй!

_Баки:_  
Давай поцелую?

_Фьюри:_  
Ну всё, мне пора!

_Занавес_


End file.
